Anonymity
by Hikari M666
Summary: Naruto and his friends are out at a nightclub, and Naruto happens to spot an old 'friend' of his. Unable to resist a challenge, he gives this friend a little taste of the club life. SasuNaru, yaoi, etc.


Anonymity

Yo, I've just come back from a holiday in a shitty little house with no electricity. No electricity at all. I'd been writing this for about five weeks before that holiday, so while I was up there I had plenty of time to finish this one. It's a fuckin' long oneshot.

I've got another Naruto fic ready to type up as well, involving a phone sex line.

Kiba is awesome.

Enjoy!

**Edited: **My friend noticed that one of the sentences in this had three atrocious typos. Three typos in one sentence. So I went through and fixed as many typos as I could. It was annoying that they were typos that Spellcheck doesn't pick up, like 'was' instead of 'way'. But if you ever find typos in my stories, please tell me. I hate having mistakes.

* * *

Everything was a blur. The strobe lights made any movements go in slow motion. The loud, thumping bass of the music pounded in Naruto's body like a second heartbeat. The atmosphere was so hot that beads of sweat were forming on his brow. And he loved it.

There was something about nightclubs that gave him a thrill every time he went to one. Just something about the way everybody let go, uninhibited, all wanting the same thing. Here, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, he was just another guy out partying with friends.

Speaking of his friends…"Naruto!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled next to his ear, still only barely audible over the music.

Naruto grinned. "What's your count?" he shouted back. It was just lucky both of them were naturally loud.

"Five and counting!" Kiba said proudly. "The night's still young, Uzumaki! I'm only just getting started!"

_Five?_ Well, Kiba had never been one to dawdle, Naruto thought dryly. But he'd be damned if he'd let dog-boy win.

Naruto and Kiba – along with their other friends, Neji and Shikamaru – had all been sitting at the bar earlier, enjoying a drink, when suddenly they had come up with a brilliant idea: why didn't they turn the night into a competition? Whoever could score the most make-outs, or whoever could have the most outrageous hook-up, wins.

Well, none of them ever backed down from a challenge, especially after knocking back a couple of beers. The race was on, and evidently Kiba was going at it full force.

As for Naruto? He was taking things slowly.

Not because he _couldn't_ get any action – quite the contrary, he was extremely good-looking – but because he hadn't seen anyone that really caught his attention. He was an unusual guy, and he was looking for something unusual. And he hadn't seen it in anyone so far here.

Kiba didn't try to strain his throat muscles any more; he simply pointed across the floor to an anonymous dark-haired girl, and gave Naruto a thumbs-up indicating his intentions before walking away in the girl's direction.

As Naruto laughed, he spotted Shikamaru coming towards him. "You still awake, man?" he asked loudly. "I expected you to have gone home by now!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Tonight may be troublesome, but tomorrow would be far worse if I bailed out." He didn't bother raising his voice above the music and the other people, so Naruto had to lip read.

"What's that? Your house has been hailed out? That's unbelievable!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but didn't bother correcting him. However he did speak up next time. "You'd better get moving if you want to win. Neji's really raised the bar."

"_Neji's_ doing well? What about Kiba?" Naruto pointed over to where Kiba and the dark-haired girl were now severely locked at the lips. "That's his sixth so far!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows appreciatively. Or Naruto thought it was appreciatively, until he said, "He's not going to be happy when he finds out he's taking Neji's used meat."

Naruto gaped. "Neji's already had her? Shit, she's having a lucky night. Know who she is?"

"Oh, that's the golden part. It's Hinata Hyuuga – Neji's cousin."

Surely the oppressive heat was making Naruto hear things. "She's his – his – " Shikamaru nodded, causing Naruto to choke. "That's nasty! That is just wrong! How could they _do_ that?"

Shikamaru shrugged, obviously not really caring. "Look at Hinata. She's a pushover compared to Neji. She wouldn't be able to say no to him. And Neji…"

"He just really wants to win our game," Naruto finished, grimacing. "But still, they're _cousins._"

"And I thought before that my hook-up would win because it was with another guy," Shikamaru murmured. It seemed Naruto had very selective hearing, because he caught every word.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm _sorry?_ Did I just hear a coming out from Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes for a second time. "Hardly coming out. Thought you'd know by now I don't care either way. But if some guy comes up to me and I'm in a bet to have the most shocking make-out, I've got nothing to lose."

"Trust you, Shikamaru, to not bother having any preference." Naruto went back to watching Kiba with Hinata Hyuuga, feeling more and more disturbed by the thought of her kissing Neji. Naruto was glad _he_ didn't have cousins. "But I tell you, yours and Neji's make-outs will both be worthless if Kiba keeps this up. One gay kiss and a bit of incest can't compete with his numbers."

"Well, if an alien appears front of me then maybe I'll take that chance to get back in the running. Otherwise, I've used all the effort I'm putting in," Shikamaru said surely.

"Lazy," Naruto scoffed.

"I was born that way. But what about you? Your count's still zero."

This made Naruto grin. "I'll pull something amazing out right at the last minute," he said confidently.

"Uh huh. Have fun with that. I suppose I should go and find Neji, make sure he hasn't hit on his own parents or something."

And then Naruto was on his own again. He looked up at the clock over the bar: five to midnight. Shit, he'd better hurry. The game ended at twelve thirty. Perhaps he needed to look harder for people that would 'interest' him.

_There's no way in hell I'll catch up to Kiba in numbers, _he thought. _But how can I do something that beats Neji's incest for strangeness?_

He couldn't think of anything that wouldn't result in him getting arrested.

But he wasn't panicking. Sure, he was competitive, but it was no big deal if he couldn't win, even if he hated losing to Neji. If an opportunity presented itself then he'd go for it without hesitation (hadn't Shikamaru just said the same thing, and Naruto had called him lazy?), but until then he might as well enjoy himself. He loved the clubs as much as games, the fact that nothing here was taboo. In fact, why was he going off at Neji? In here, Hinata wasn't his cousin. Total anonymity.

Total anonymity, that is, until somebody Naruto recognised all too well came into sight.

Dark hair, uniquely spiked at the back – then a group of women blocked Naruto's view – and it was gone. He wondered if he was hallucinating. But of all hallucinations, it had to be that one person he absolutely hated to see. Well, no matter, as long as he was gone…

No. There he was again, standing next to the bar. Naruto knew instinctively that this guy didn't belong here; someone like him had probably never drunk in his life. It had been a long time since the two had seen each other, but the intruder was still as pale and cold-looking as Naruto remembered.

His eyes were cast down, calculating, as if analysing the floor. A nearby waitress looked at him in concern because of it. Then in one flowing movement he whirled around and drew his face swiftly up so that he was looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat momentarily with panic, but out of instinct he stared right back.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he muttered darkly, the name poisonous on his tongue.

Three years; it had been three years since the two of them had their last encounter. That was high school. Naruto and this _Sasuke Uchiha_ were sworn enemies, constantly fighting, taunting, bickering, it went on. Both of them were undeniably good-looking, so both were popular. Sasuke was that one constant that didn't need questioning – they hated each other. Full stop. And he was here, invading Naruto's territory.

Grimacing, Naruto realised he would have to steer clear of his old rival. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji all went to their school as well, and it would cause a massive stir if Naruto and Sasuke were found anywhere near each other.

Suddenly, it was as if a light turned on in Naruto's head.

_It would cause a massive stir, eh?_

A grin spread across his face and, unheard by anyone, he whispered, "I'm going to kick your ass at this one, Neji."

There was no question that he hated Sasuke, this cold, handsome Sasuke, more than anyone else in the world, but this was a club. Anonymity.

Sasuke's eyes drew Naruto toward him, challenging him to come closer. For the second time tonight, Naruto wasn't going to back down from a challenge. He followed the eyes. Sasuke watched his entire walk across the floor without moving, and when he arrived, several seconds passed without either of them saying a word.

Naruto hadn't planned what he was going to say. 'Remember me'? But the answer to that didn't matter, since tonight was supposed to be anonymous.

'Nice to meet you'? But this wasn't their first meeting, and he'd look like an idiot if Sasuke pointed that out.

'Can I buy you a drink'? Oh, for christ's sake, what was he? An English nobleman wooing the vicar's virgin daughter?

Mind racing, he did the first halfway-decent thing that struck him: he inclined his head towards the part of the floor where people were dancing, mainly young couples.

"Dance with me."

Sasuke didn't even blink. "What was that?" He wasn't confused. Sasuke was never confused.

"You heard me," Naruto said teasingly. "Come on."

"And what makes you think I would want to do anything with you?"

Sasuke was smirking now; there was no question that he knew exactly who Naruto was. This was the same sort of banter they used to have in high school.

"You should be glad I'm even offering," Naruto shot at him. "Now get up. Don't make me force you."

The arrogant smirk widened. Sasuke drew himself right up to Naruto, so close that they could feel the warmth of each other's breaths, and so close that they didn't have to raise their voices at all to be understood – something that Sasuke used to his advantage.

"I don't dance with people in clubs," he breathed, lowly . . . _seductively? _Naruto pushed that thought aside, but he couldn't help but compare Sasuke's next words with a distinct purr: "But by all means, try to _force_ me."

There was a provocative lilt to the way he said _'force me'_ that sent shivers up Naruto's spine, despite the sweltering heat. Was he nervous? Was this weird spark his body's idea of dread in the face of perfect, rich Sasuke?

Or was he shivering with excitement?

_Remember, he's not Sasuke here. He's just another guy without a name. This isn't any different to anyone else._

It was true; apart from taking a casual bickering tone, neither Naruto nor Sasuke had actually acknowledged that they knew one another. Naruto took that to mean Sasuke was co-operating in this game of anonymity. Good; any of Naruto's nerves were appeased.

The excitement, however, remained, probably because even if they pretended to be strangers, he would win the bet with his friends because _they_ would still see Sasuke as Sasuke. Enemy Sasuke. Whatever Naruto did now, it would be remembered as being done with Enemy Sasuke.

It was lucky he didn't care.

His and Sasuke's faces were still only centimetres apart, and he was sure it would get awkward unless they moved back or kissed each other. While he was unflinchingly comfortable to do either, he had to do this right.

"So go ahead. _Force _me," Sasuke repeated before Naruto backed off. "_Grab _me, _push _me to the dance floor, _without my consent."_ The words were practically a growl, and Naruto knew Sasuke's choice of words were no accident. For some reason, he shivered more.

He considered doing as Sasuke said. He didn't want much, just a kiss, so what was the harm in just grabbing Sasuke and doing it? Forgetting the prelude of asking him to dance, and going straight in for the kiss. Just getting it over with…but that seemed almost like cheating. Sasuke was enticing him to cheat.

Well, he thought firmly, that wasn't going to happen. Sasuke was teasing him, seducing him, and he couldn't have that. _He_ was the one in charge here, controlling the situation, and he didn't need to cheat to get what he wanted. _He_ would do the seducing. He would do it the right way.

So he swallowed any feelings that Sasuke's words may have caused. He wouldn't be the one seduced tonight.

"Well, I _could_ force you," he said in a sultry voice, one that took a lot of practice to perfect, "but why waste my energy on that when I could get any willing person here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes competitively. "Why would anyone in their right mind be willing to do anything with you?"

It would have been an insult if that boastful smirk wasn't still firmly plastered on his face. That meant it was just a tease.

"Dunno, really. But for some strange reason, no one's ever been able to resist me." They were close. Very close. Naruto knew this was the moment to make a move. He didn't do much - he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "I think I heard one person say I was good with my _hands."_

The instant he said _hands_, he snaked his left one behind Sasuke's neck, feeling his warm skin. To Naruto's dismay, Sasuke barely reacted.

"I have yet to see any talent there."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bastard?"

"Someone at my high school was particularly fond of saying it."

"Smart person. But even if you are a bastard," Naruto was proud to be the one sounding predatory now, "you're _very_ good on the eye." He raised his left hand, moving it from Sasuke's neck up to bury in his hair, an action that could have easily been met badly. But it seemed that Sasuke was still willing to co-operate, because he didn't pull away.

"Come on, one dance," Naruto insisted, gently pulling Sasuke in the right direction. "You know I can give you what you want."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "How would you know what I want?"

Naruto knew the answer to that one without thinking. He may not have been the brightest of guys, but this was his home ground and he knew it like the back of his hand.

"You don't know these places very well, do you?" He grinned. "Everyone wants the same thing. All those heartbroken deadbeats at the bar, all those single chicks in miniskirts and boob tubes, all those masses of guys drinking like there's no tomorrow – they're all drowning out their everyday lives with a place like this. They're looking for excitement completely separate from the _real_ world, and I guarantee you that – apart from the ones who have just been dumped – they're all looking to get laid tonight."

Expressionless, Sasuke didn't say a word. But no matter how unreadable he tried to be, it was clear he knew Naruto was right.

"Everyone knows that what happens at the nightclub stays at the nightclub," Naruto continued. He moved his right hand from Sasuke's shoulder to his collar, then down the back of his shirt. Sasuke was, despite his icy demeanour, extremely hot to touch, but not sweaty as if he'd been dancing. "So total strangers can sleep together without having to give each other their details…or something could happen in here between two people who don't get along in the real world."

Even though that was far from subtle, he still didn't use names. _What happens at the nightclub stays at the nightclub _– he truly believed that, and he felt as if saying Sasuke's name somehow destroyed that security that came with anonymity. Almost as if it was admitting he felt something for Sasuke outside of the club scene, and far outside just winning a bet. Which wasn't the case at all.

Saying Sasuke's name would make things…messy.

Sasuke's mouth curved upwards into a half-smile. "Perhaps you're right," he said coyly. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

"You said you can give me what I want. I'm telling you to prove it."

Naruto was slightly taken aback, but he wasn't hesitant. Wrapping both hands around Sasuke, he walked backwards directing them both to the dance floor, and triumphantly he met no resistance this time. They brushed past several couples, some who were playing nice, others who were full-on grinding against each other and practically having sex where they stood. Those were the ones Naruto would copy – he had no intention of playing nicely. He was out to win.

They finally stopped in a spot that wasn't too crowded, but more importantly, a spot where Naruto could clearly see Kiba over the other side of the room (moving in on another girl, but that was beside the point). If he was going to kiss his former worst enemy, he needed to have his audience.

Gradually he started moving, rotating his hips in time to the music, so close to Sasuke that their abdomens practically touched. Sasuke was equalling his movements, but was opting for a lighter approach, only occasionally brushing his hips against Naruto's. Every light touch sent a jolt of heat down to Naruto's groin, and even though he was enjoying himself, he was astonished that he was letting Sasuke have this sort of effect on him.

He quickly glanced over Sasuke's shoulder to see if Kiba was watching. He wasn't. For probably the tenth time tonight, he was kissing someone. Naruto was content to keep dancing until Kiba was watching him.

_Especially _if Sasuke's light touches continued. Naruto was loathe to admit it, but they were driving him mad. Just every once in a while, those tantalising hips would press against him for a split second before pulling away. Taunting him until the only word in his brain was a resounding _'fuuuuuck'._

Rocking back. And forth. That electric sensation again.

He shot another look in Kiba's direction, and _still_ he wasn't watching. At least he'd broken apart from the girl.

Rocking back. And forth. Damnit, he couldn't concentrate like this!

"Stop it!" he cried out in frustration.

Sasuke smirked. "Stop what?" He rocked forward, and Naruto actually groaned.

"Stop trying to – be in charge here!"

"You're more than welcome to take charge – if you can."

That was it.

The little provocation sent Naruto over the edge. He completely forgot about Kiba and the contest, and lashed forward to press his mouth against Sasuke's.

He was lightning fast, but Sasuke must have known it was coming because his mouth was ready for it and he reacted right away. It wasn't soft, nor sweet, nor romantic. It was as much of a fight as if they were using their fists, both of them locked together with neither giving in.

Naruto's eyes started out open, but as he got more into it he shut them, shutting out all distractions. His entire focus was on his and Sasuke's clash of wills. To everyone in the club it may have looked like a simple kiss, but it was closer to being a war fuelled by vast amounts of violent and sexual energy.

Their tongues met and fought several times, and it was almost impossible to tell whose was in whose mouth at any given time. Normally people Naruto kissed had a taste of alcohol about them, but Sasuke was void of it. Amazing that he even noticed that fact while he was so determined to gain control.

They mutually pulled back from each other, but it was only seconds before they kissed again, with equal intensity. It was as if they had been forced to wait forever for this kiss, so they were putting as much force into it as possible.

Naruto's mind flashed briefly to the competition, before tossing it aside. It had lost importance. Everything had lost importance. The only thing that was important was Sasuke…that he keep kissing Sasuke…

It didn't stop; there was no reason for it to stop. Naruto could feel the blood pumping through him rapidly, centring in his crotch, which continued to brush Sasuke's. He was hard now, and he didn't care. It felt good. Everything felt good.

He stopped restricting his arms to Sasuke's neck, allowing his hands to wander. His mind was so clouded that he wanted to slam Sasuke against a wall and press against him fully, so to compensate, his hands slid down Sasuke's back until they reached his ass. He forcefully pulled Sasuke forward so their crotches met with explosive pressure. Both of them were breathing heavily onto each other, their kiss still unbroken.

Eventually the kiss did end, but only because Sasuke tilted his head and aimed instead for the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto groaned, the heat almost too much for him as Sasuke sucked and grazed his teeth over his skin. He knew he was losing composure, but he couldn't do anything about it while he was so dizzy with sensation.

His eyes slowly opened and he got a hazed view of Kiba, completely frozen, eyes bulging, oblivious to the girl beside him, and mouthing, _"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Naruto couldn't even form a nod as he felt Sasuke's hand on his jeans.

He hadn't noticed his belt disappear, but since his fly was being effortlessly undone he realised Sasuke had a ghost-like touch. The warmth on his neck left, and while his jeans were moved so they were open but still resting on his hips, he anticipated what was coming next in disbelief.

"Are – are you sure this place isn't too public for something like – _woah!"_ he gasped; Sasuke's hand hadn't hesitated, and had instead plunged straight into action. It had grabbed him through his boxers and immediately began rubbing up and down. "Shit…"

His knees shook and he desperately clambered about with his hands to find something to hold onto for support. There was nothing in reach except Sasuke. It was Naruto's fault for picking such a spacey area, so grabbing Sasuke's shoulders again would have to do. Getting over his shock, Naruto gradually began to rock into Sasuke's hand, doubling the sensation.

His vision was swimming, but his hearing was unimpaired. Over the music he swore he could hear a yell of, "Oi, Neji! Shikamaru! Get your asses over here and _watch this!"_

It was this yell that made Naruto something between ecstatic and mortified. He was shocking his friends, which he had set out to do, but at a cost. He wanted them to see him conquer Sasuke Uchiha as he would any other challenge, but now? They were seeing him being subservient to his enemy, defeated on his own home ground.

_That's what they _think_ is happening, anyway._

Naruto felt himself getting close to orgasming. In the space of a second, he made his decision. Putting pride before pleasure, with a burst of strength he pushed Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke staggered, an expression of surprise on his face before giving way to anger.

"What was that?" he growled – not that Naruto heard him over the music, but his face said enough. Okay, so pissing Sasuke off wasn't part of the plan. Now Naruto needed to fix that so he didn't make an even bigger idiot of himself, and he knew just the way to reverse the situation.

He dropped to his knees.

_Now_ Sasuke comprehended. And he didn't look nearly as angry. His own pants were undone hastily.

Grinning to himself, Naruto muttered – to himself, to Sasuke, and to everyone watching – "Enjoy," before bringing his face forward.

Even if he had tried to be less conspicuous, every single person in the club would have still seen, scandalised, Naruto's lips cover Sasuke's awaiting cock. It was completely and utterly shameless – and everyone had to watch.

Naruto was experiencing a whirlwind for his senses. Taste, touch, smell and sight were all encompassed in what he was doing, which in itself was so unbelievable that he felt as if he was in a dream, but his sense of hearing seemed to be on another plain, making everything surreal. The music swam through his brain, and he could hear at least one person cheering, though he had no idea who.

He shut his eyes, letting his other senses take over, deepening his actions. Up, and then down, up again. Down. There was no taste, just heat from all directions. Sasuke's arousal further incensed his own.

He took as much of Sasuke's length in his mouth as he could without triggering his gag reflex, and marvelled that Sasuke was still standing on his feet without any sign of weakness. Determined to see one, Naruto quickened his pace and doubled the pressure his mouth was using.

Up, and then down, and still no weakness. Again. And again. Until, finally, there was something that none of the viewers could have noticed: Sasuke's breathing changed. It slowed, as though he was struggling to control it, and Naruto knew that at last he'd gained the upper hand. With one final powerful suck, Sasuke reached his limit and came.

After swallowing quickly enough to avoid the bitter taste, Naruto scrambled to his feet. His point had been made, and now his own cock needed attention again. He ignored the surrounding crowd and focused fully on Sasuke and making his need understood.

Sasuke seemed to be recovering from a daze, but before he was back to normal, Naruto felt a strong set of hands grab him roughly by the shoulders.

"Jesus fucking Christ, kids!"

Naruto turned his head to see that his captor was a burly man in a uniform; security.

"We don't need any fucking displays like that in here! Take it outside!"

Thus, Naruto was forcibly pulled out the front doors and into the street, with Sasuke dragged in similar fashion. Both of them breathed heavily for a moment, then Naruto broke out into laughter. Sasuke managed a wry smile.

"Uh – so, about that – " Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"What happens at the nightclub stays at the nightclub. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Then I guess we have no more talking." He paused. "_Naruto._" He turned.

Naruto grinned. "I'll just have to see you again at the nightclub then, _Sasuke._"

As he watched Sasuke walk away with an air of rich satisfaction, he barely noticed the doors open behind him, and three people step out. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru gathered around him, with strange looks on their faces. Naruto looked at them questioningly.

"You win," Neji said stiffly.

Once more, Naruto grinned. He'd won indeed.

* * *

I would type some more comments here, but I have to rush out of the house. XD

I get a hell of a lot of enjoyment out of reviews.


End file.
